


I can't make you love me

by BerylAnn



Category: Kingsman (Movies), 王牌特工
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn
Summary: Adele在皇家艾伯特音乐厅开演唱会，James刚好要去那里进行暗杀任务。
Relationships: James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman)
Kudos: 2





	I can't make you love me

-2011年9月22日-

James Spenser难得地戴上了Kingsman配给的眼镜，穿着相当随意，微笑着站在漫长队伍中等待进场。他举起手机放到耳边伪装，低声对着坐在总部的Merlin抱怨着：“你就不能想想办法让我扮成工作人员或者随行保镖什么的吗？非要我装成演唱会现场观众堵在皇家艾伯特音乐厅外面这样真的好吗？”

“工作人员服装太丑而且根本上不到包厢，目标的保镖团都经过至少两年实验和筛选，等你选上英国早成殖民地了。如果不是他是Adele的狂热粉丝，我们连这个下手机会都没有。而且，你以为这年头Adele演唱会的票这么好弄吗？”听这语气就知道Merlin肯定翻了个巨大的白眼，“我待会给你定位好哈米德酋长所在的准确位置之后，你就见机行事。短期麻醉针和遥控毒药钢笔都给你备好了，请留心现场上万无辜群众，不要误伤平民也不要闹出个新闻头条好吗？”

“尽我所能吧。”James放下手机，微笑着把票递给了验票人员。

这自然不是James Spenser第一次来皇家艾伯特音乐厅，他是个管弦乐爱好者，也有心水的那么几部歌剧。只不过往常他都是一身正式的燕尾服，优雅从容地坐在包厢里，胸口袋里还插着支玫瑰。

现在他穿着黑色夹克，浅灰色羊毛薄衫打底，一条直筒牛仔裤，蹬着双据说今年大热的休闲布鞋。而且他还不得不戴着眼镜，Merlin为了追求效果还给他弄了副黑框的，显得他像个死板的大学教授。

看着自己手里的票，又看了看那个明显是颇为后排的座位号，果然是个普通大学教授才能支付得起票价，就这票价，说不定这买票的人还只不过是个讲师，连副教授头衔都没拿到。

所幸的是，他并不是来欣赏这位名声鹊起的女歌手的声音的。

他静静坐在座位上，等着Merlin能通过现场众多的摄像头和摄像机找到那个狡兔三窟的哈米德酋长所在的真实包厢。慢慢地灯光暗下，音乐渐渐响起，女歌手还没开嗓，观众就已经鼓起掌来。白色的幕布上投影出女歌手的声影，她开口唱第一句的时候，James挑了挑眉毛，微笑着跟着周边群众鼓起掌来。醇厚的女音音域甚广，歌曲的处理也颇合James口味，他心想这哈米德酋长还是挺有品味，完成任务之后说不定应该去买张这位名叫Adele的歌手的专辑。

唱到一半，女歌手终于现出真身，现场尖叫掌声混成一片。James附和着周边粉丝的动作，试图掩藏住其实自己根本一首Adele的歌都没有听过的事实。女歌手一曲唱毕，捧着个马克杯，笑着来了一句：“皇家艾伯特他妈的音乐厅！”James忍不住笑了出声，感叹这女歌手果然心直口快。

又多了个理由去买专辑。

“我们这场可是要录DVD的，所以别忘了对镜头微笑哦，你可不知道你最后会不会出现在成品里。”James听着笑了出声，低头看了看自己的膝盖敲了一段短短的摩斯密码“听见了吗？”

Merlin的声音很快就在耳边响了起来：“别笑了，Lancelot，我保证现场哪怕放一百台摄像机我都不会让你被拍到的。”

James只笑不语，又敲了一段“目标在哪”

Merlin迅速回道：“已经确定他在北厢，摄像机和摄像头死角略多，正在排除。”

James索性坐定，乖乖听起了演唱会，反正这人山人海灯光黯淡，靠他一双肉眼来推断目标所在，还不如让Merlin搜索分析来得更快。

坐在James旁边的年轻女士明显是位狂热粉丝，首首都会跟着唱，中间更是听到某首歌的前奏就尖叫起“到Set Fire to the Rain了！”，James完全不用担心自己会被拆穿非粉真相，他身边好几位都只跟着台上的女歌手哼唱，根本就来不及关心身边这位孤身一人的陌生人。

整场演唱会并没有什么花样，就女歌手一个人在场上演唱着，歌曲之间的间奏穿插着些八卦和闲聊，James静静听着，投入得欣赏着每一首歌，等到Adele唱起了Take It All的时候，第一句重起的时候还笑着的他突然有点僵住了，猝不及防地想起了自己那段毫无希望的爱恋。

“Didn't I give it all?（我难道没有倾尽全力吗？） /Tried my best（已经做了最大的努力）/Gave you everything I had（把我所有一切都献给了你）/Everything and no less （全心全意不少分毫）/Didn't I do it right（是我做错了吗）/Didn't let you down（我没有让你失望过）/Maybe you got too used to Oh having me around（也许你只是太习惯我一直在你身旁）... ”

噢，亲爱的Percy也应该来听听的，James忍不住苦笑起来，然而眼神依旧柔软。

等到Adele把Rumor has It唱了一半的时候，Merlin终于开口，James险些就没有听到他的声音：“Lancelot，目标为了对得起自己的身份，用得是女王包厢隔壁的包厢。”James抬头看向目标所在，眼镜镜片自动对焦，他侧过身一脸抱歉地微笑向身边坐着那位老先生说道：“抱歉，实在是得去厕所一趟了。”老先生有些不耐烦，却也善解人意地让了一下好让James走出座位。

James熟门熟路地出了演奏厅大门，利落左转小跑起来，一边跑还不忘给Merlin说：“Merlin别忘了帮我买份Adele的专辑寄到我家。”

Merlin淡定地回答：“已经下好单了，顺带给你弄了电子版到你家电脑终端和你手机。现在给我专心一点，前方左转有一个前哨。”James放缓速度，脚步轻巧地绕到那个光头保镖身后，迅猛地一手勒住那粗壮的脖子，另一只手死死捂住对方的嘴巴，心里默默数着数。很快对方就瘫软下去，James轻手轻脚地放下对方，继续爬起了楼梯。

“正前方有三个。”Merlin的声音刚刚响起来，James抬起手表，动作及其神似某位国民小学生侦探，连发三根麻醉针。

正当James想更上一层楼的时候，Merlin制止了他：“稍等片刻，现在兜到右侧的员工电梯前，貌似我们的贵宾点了香槟。”

那位无辜的负责推餐车的工作人员看见电梯门外的James的时候，是一脸懵逼的。James笑了笑，说了句“晚上好啊”，抬手一发麻醉放倒了工作人员，进了电梯里关了门。

电梯终于到达目标所在楼层的时候，James已经穿着工作服，推着小餐车走到了包厢前。

一个五大三粗的看上去像是保镖头子的人拦住了他，说是从这里就交给他了。James顺从地微笑点头，留下了小推车。

他走回到员工电梯里，等到门关上之后才开口：“我希望今晚不会有人陪酋长共饮一瓶酒。”

Merlin冷冷回了一句：“不用担心哈米德酋长，他今晚只求独饮。现在换回你的衣服，我准你回观众席去听完演唱会，等你坐回到座位之后再开启钢笔的遥控机关。”

“乐意至极，Merlin，”James笑着回答道，“乐意至极。”

当James折腾一番把工作服套回到那个可怜的送酒人身上后，他穿回那件黑夹克，悠闲自在地回到观众席上，那位老爷子看见他终于回来的时候一脸同情，James也不愿意去猜老爷子到底是觉得他拉肚子还是觉得他便秘，尴尬地笑笑，又坐回到自己位置上，顺手把胸口袋里钢笔的机关拨了一下。

“接下来我将为大家带来一首翻唱歌曲……”Adele又开始絮叨起来，“……这首歌让我十分高兴的同时也十分绝望……接下来为大家送上Bonnie Raitt的I can't make you love me。”

这首歌James倒是听过，他家里也还摆着Bonnie Raitt的专辑，于是他饶有兴致地跟着前奏微微哼了起来：“Turn down the lights, turn down the bed（关掉灯光，躺在床上）/Turn down these voices inside my head（关掉那些在我脑海里回响的声音）/Lay down with me, tell me no lies（躺在我身边，别对我说谎）/Just hold me close,（就这么抱紧我吧）/don't patronize, don't patronize me（不要同情，不要是为了同情我）/Cause I can't make you love me if you don't（若你不爱我，我也不能强求）/You can't make your heart feel something it won't（你无法让你的心说谎）…”

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't，若你不爱我，我也不能强求。

如今听来，方觉绝望。

恍惚之间，James貌似听见Adele将最后一句改了，从Cause I can't make you love me **if** you don't改成了Cause I can't make you love me, **and** you don't（我无法强求你爱我，而你并不爱我）。

不过一词之差，然而却倍增绝望之感。

James没说什么，只是默默地站了起来，跟着周边群众鼓掌。

他从来就不敢问Percy的真心，就怕得到这么一个确切而又伤人的答案。

-2014年12月31日-

Percival推掉了家族里的新年晚宴，回到了自己的公寓里。

他打开灯，放下钥匙，换了拖鞋，走到厨房里，给自己倒了一杯不常喝的苏格兰威士忌。他拎着酒杯回到客厅，打开了功放，放起了某人几年送的Adele在皇家艾伯特音乐厅演唱会的DVD。

他静静听着Adele的歌声，抬头看向窗外，刚好有人在放烟花。

他并没有想到今年会再等不到那个人陪他跨年。

他是爱着他的。

却没有想过，他再也没有告诉他的机会。

“To James, my love...”Percival摘下眼镜，放到一边，抬头一口饮尽了杯中酒。

~END~


End file.
